Tis the Raven and nothing more'
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What if Raven,Warren's twin sis had a split personality like Jean Grey in Xmen?Can she tame the monster within?If she doesn't even know it there?How long can Warren hide it from her?And who is the voice in her head?Find out soon. R&R R


I walked on the bus with a hood over my face and my hair in my yes. If you can't guess,I obviously don't want to be seen. Today is my 1st day at Sky High-a high school for superheroes ( and villians,in my case) and as you can probably tell,I'm not exactly thrilled. For two reasons.

**Reason One: My father was one of the greatest villians of all time-Baron Battle. Yeah,this could make me have a lot of friends real quick**

**Reason Two: My twin brother is Warren Peace - an overprotective bad ass. Until recently- he was the defenition of anti-social.**

Put these two peices of information together and you get me-Raven a social pariah

Anyway,the reason I haven'y been here before is I just came into my powers. And they scare the hell out of me. Sure I'm a pyrokentic like my lovely brother but I'm also telepathic and can fly. Yeah. And just think- I've could have been a normal teen. But that's the way the cookie crumbles

I take a seat somewhere in the front and look out the window. I can hear everybody's thoughts

_Who's the freak ?_

_Dude,my power is so kick-ass!_

_Okay,what's with the disguise ?_

_What does she have to hide?_

_Hello,my precious. _I look around to find noone looking at me. Where is this thought coming from?

A pain cracks through my skull. I bit my tongue to stop from screaming

_Who the hell are you_ I think

_I'm hurt; you don''t know your own family_

_I won't ask again._ I think a little bravely

_You know me Raven,I am of your blood_

What the hell ?

The pain subsides and it is only then that I realize that Warren has entered the bus seeing as it silenced. Behind him are his friends-Will Stronghold,Layla,Zach,and Magenta. He unfortunately spots me

" You know,you could probably see better if the hood actually on your head instead of your entire body." He says ripping down my hood. I glare at him

" Bite me,sparky" I snap back. I waved to warren's friends. Layla takes a seat next to me.

" Are you excited for power placement ?" she asks

" Yeah,I guess." I mutter

" Boomer's an ass.You definately get hero." Will says

The bus takes off to the school in the sky. The lfight scares the crap out of me but I don't show it.

I head off the direction of the gym when two idiots one really fat and another really skinny come put of nowhere and stand in front of me.

" And just where do you think you're going freshmen?' The fat one sneers

" And makes you assume I've a freshmen-porky?' I sneer

" Watch it, you little scum." the skinny one says

" Back off or I'll turn you into bacon." I say letting my eyes chang color but brown to red- the symbol of a pyro. I don't want trouble but something inside me almost makes me flame up entirely. I feel something tugging at my insides.Like something wild wants to be unleashed.What is that?

Luckily,they back off. I head to the gym for power placement. I pulled my hood back up and stand behind some other kids

Okay,where did that voice come from?

And why did it hurt getting that thought ?

Who was that ?

I mean-

" Oh great, the other one. Well isn't the other Peace! Raven Peace,get down here." A sonic voice screams. I'm guessing that's Boomer. I feel everyone's eyes on my as I step on the stage

" Show us your power.'' he commands I roll my eyes and light his shoe on fire.

" A fire-starter- nice trick." He grumbles

" You wair to see my next one." I say about twenty feet above him.

" Daddy's little girl" he says. Something he says sparks a flame to dance up my arms

" Don't you ever call me that." A voice roars. It takes me all of ten seconds to realize it's mine. What is wrong with me?

Boomer looks at me- a bit freaked out.

" Whatever,Hero." He says. I walk out

" So you're the one everyone's been talking about." I hear someone say behind me. It's a girl with long almost white hair.

" . I'm Isabella. Bella for short. We have combat together." She says smiling. Oh look, I made a friend.

" I'm Raven..So what's your power?" I ask

" I can control the weather.Like Storm from X-men." she says proudly.

" Cool. I guess I'll see you later." I say walking to my locker.Which of course Warren just happens to be standing at.

" I heard you made Hero.And scared Boomer shitless. Not bad for your first day." He says

" Go away Warren. I say

" Can't a brother congraulate his twin sister?' He asks innocently

" Just leave me alone,okay I-" I stop as pain explodes in my head. I cry out

" What's wrong? What is it ?" Warren aks his voice concerned

_Told you I'd be back,sweetheart. I 'd never leave my firebird._ Great, the voice is back

The pain comes to a halt and I open my eyes

" Are you okay,Raven ?" he asks

" Yeah just a headache.I gotta go to class." I slam my locker close and walk away

What is going on with me ?


End file.
